Triple Play
by ibelongtonegan
Summary: Some secrets are better left untold…or are they?


"Okay, Y/N, your turn. Dwight, Negan, Simon," Laura chirped, her voice hissing with static.

Your lips curled up into a wide grin as you raised the radio to your mouth.

"Fuck Negan, marry Simon, kill Dwight."

"Damn, girl. That was quick!" Arat's laugh echoed through the speaker. "You could have at least pretended to think about it for a minute."

The Virginia sun was beating down with all its might as you made your way through the field in the knee-high grass. You retrieved the water bottle from your backpack, but the few gulps of lukewarm water did little to wet your parched throat.

Negan had sent out a search party for two workers who were stupid enough to break into the storage room and steal various supplies, but not smart enough to take a car to make their escape. It was just a question of time before they were captured, but you hoped it was going to happen before dinner. It was Friday, and tonight's menu was going to be mac 'n cheese. A hot meal and a cold shower, you craved nothing more.

You wiped the sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand while scanning the tree line for movement, but everything looked peaceful. Despite a badly decomposed walker that stumbled out of the forest about an hour ago, the search was uneventful. To kill time, Arat proposed to play 'Fuck, marry, kill' on the back-up channel, which she swore was safe from prying ears since nobody ever used it.

"Poor D, why would you hurt him?"

Laura could not hide the reproach in her tone. She had had a crush on Dwight since forever but didn't dare to make a move on him, not even months after Sherry had married Negan.

"He's a good dude, but not my type, sorry, not sorry."

"Okay, what about Simon?" Arat chimed in. "I didn't think you were the marrying type."

The chorus of cicadas fell silent in the background as the transmission ended.

"I'm not, but I can't fuck him too if I marry Negan."

"Wait...what?"

An amused smile spread on your lips at the frantic reaction.

"Well, you know the rules. If you marry Negan, you can't be with anybody else but him, right? But what if I want to fuck both him and Simon? The only way is to marry Simon and cheat on him with Negan. Or better yet, to coax them into a threesome."

"Okay, I get Simon. He's funny, has a killer swagger and that moustache must feel like heaven on your pussy," Laura pondered. "But Negan…I mean, he's hot, but also volatile, dangerous, and rough. He must be an animal in bed. I bet even his cum-face is scary."

"I choose to accept the mission and find out for your peace of mind. I think he made Sherry come at least three times last night. Lucky bitch," you sighed with envy recalling the sinful noises you overheard from Negan's room.

"Then why don't you volunteer to become a wife?"

"I worked my ass off to become a Savior, and will not give it up to sit around in the wives' lounge, eat candy and paint my nails all day. I'd rather keep my job and fantasize about Negan and Simon while rubbing one out at night."

The conversation was interrupted by your radio emitting a long beep, pulling you back to reality and the task at hand. You stopped in your tracks and switched to the primary channel.

"The search is over, we have the sorry shits in custody," you heard Negan's gravelly voice announce, his patience evidently worn thin. "Everybody get the fuck back to base now!"

You felt a pang of sorrow for the escapees. They were no doubt going to receive a painfully thorough ironing after dinner.

An hour and a shower later you were on your way to the canteen with Arat and Laura in tow. The scent of melted cheese and spices filling the corridors made saliva pool in your mouth.

You devoured the plate of pasta within minutes and chugged two glasses of water to quench your thirst after the savoury meal. Feeling full and sleepy, you rested your chin in your palm, while Arat and Laura engaged in a heated debate over which of the newbie Saviors they wanted to fuck, marry and kill respectively.

"Evening, ladies," Simon stopped by your table, his hands resting on his hips. After giving the two girls a quick nod, his eyes settled on you. "He wants to see you, Y/N, in his room."

You furrowed your brow in confusion. Negan didn't summon anyone but his wives at such a late hour and he had never asked to see you in his room before.

"Something wrong?"

"Everything's A-Okay. The boss man just wants to have a word with you in private. Let's not keep him waiting," Simon gestured towards the door, his usual smirk never faltering.

You stood up from the table and gave Arat and Laura a wink before following Simon out of the canteen.

"I thought he was going to punish the escapees after dinner," you stated rather than asked while trying to keep up with Simon's long strides.

"Tomorrow," he muttered under his breath. "There's another matter he wants to deal with tonight."

His curt response caught you off-guard, but you attributed it to him being hungry, since you had not seen him at dinner earlier.

Simon led you to the top floor and stopped before a large mahogany double door. Knocking twice, he turned the knob without waiting for an answer, and motioned for you to step inside.

Negan's quarters looked nothing like other parts of the Sanctuary. It felt like entering the suite of a five-star hotel and you couldn't stop looking around in amazement. The room was lavishly furnished with furniture and accessories from an expensive interior design store the Saviors had looted on your first run. There was a giant four poster bed to your left, decorated with grey, satin bedsheets and neatly arranged pillows, and to your right a comfortable black leather couch with two matching armchairs surrounding a coffee table. A bar area was set up in the corner complete with leather stools and a selection of spirits. The private bathroom was hidden behind a black door on the opposite wall, but you imagined it to be just as extravagant. Negan had a taste for the finer things in life, like beautiful women, good food and his luxurious apartment was no exception. Your room looked like a mouse hole in comparison.

Negan was sitting behind his desk, several papers splayed out before him next to a tumbler filled with amber liquid. His leather jacket was draped over the back of his seat, but his signature red scarf was still draped around his neck. The soft glow of the desk lamp cast an eerie light on his face. He looked up from the ledger in his hand and beckoned you closer, pointing at the chair in front of him.

Simon strode over to the couch behind you and plopped down, the leather squeaking under his weight. You were surprised to see him stay, but Negan didn't seem to mind his number two's presence in the room. He took a small sip of his drink and leaned back in the armchair, studying you with an unreadable expression.

Negan had always treated you fairly, appreciating your scavenging skills and rewarding your hard work. You climbed the imaginary career ladder at the community from common worker to lieutenant thanks to your tenacity, courage and ability to handle Negan's short temper and crude humour. Along with Arat and Simon you were one of his most trusted soldiers, carrying out his orders and accompanying him on runs. You had been infatuated with him from the start and often found your eyes lingering on your formidable leader, but seemingly he had never expressed an interest in you.

With Simon your attraction began on your first run to Alexandria, when you were assigned to ride in the same truck and hit it off right away during the long journey. Simon was funny, smart and cute in a rugged way, and soon the two men occupied your dreams, with the three of you ending up having hot, messy sex on every vertical and horizontal surface imaginable. Yet, you did your best to act professionally around them, not letting your secret obsession interfere with your work.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Negan jolted you from your thoughts. "Anything you'd like to confess?"

"I'm not a religious person, sorry," you pursed your lips to suppress a smile.

Simon snickered behind you, but Negan seemed unfazed by your cheekiness. He swirled his whisky a few times, his touch leaving random marks on the foggy surface of the glass.

"Okay, forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. I took an extra serving of the apple pie at dinner last night. It was too delicious to resist."

Negan narrowed his eyes at you and stroked his chin, his gloved fingers scraping his salt-and-pepper stubble.

"Or if this is about the crime novel I haven't returned to the library, I know it's almost a month overdue, but I still have two chapters left and want to know who the killer is."

You heard the sound before your eyes could register the motion as Negan slammed down his glass on the desk. You expected it to shatter into a million pieces, but the tumbler miraculously survived the impact, the ice cubes clinking against each other in protest.

"Careful, Y/N. You don't wanna test my patience."

You gulped hard, feeling an uneasy chill go down your spine. Negan was usually up for jokes, but he was evidently not in the mood for them now, and you could not shake off the thought that you were the reason for it.

He stood up and keeping his gaze fixed on you rounded the desk before leaning against it, resting his hands on the edge. His crotch was level with your eyes, and you straightened up in your seat to avoid having to look at the impressive package in his pants.

"I don't know what you want me to say," you opted for honesty.

Negan pushed himself away from the desk and started circling you. His looming presence behind you made the hair stand up on your back, but you fought the urge to turn around.

"I don't take lightly to my Saviors keeping secrets from me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," you asserted but regretted it immediately when Negan's face appeared in your peripheral vision.

"Bullshit!" he snarled against your ear. "What about that little girl talk over the radio this afternoon?"

His words made the blood drain from your face. Closing your eyes, you wished the ground would miraculously open and swallow you up.

"Imagine my surprise when during today's run, I heard one of my top gals confess over the back-up channel that she was fantasizing about me and my right-hand man while rubbing one out at night."

If the blood had gone from your face before, it now rushed right back up as you felt your cheeks grow hot.

"That shit made me very, very disappointed."

Negan stepped back in front of you, and crossing his ankles leaned against the desk. The intensity of his stare made your heart sink. You tried to guess how much of your radio conversation with Arat and Laura he could have heard. If luck was on your side, he only caught the last part. If not...

…you didn't even want to go there.

"We were just…joking. A silly chat between us girls to pass the time," you shrugged, feeling perspiration bead on your forehead.

Negan studied your face intently weighing your words.

"What do you make of this, Simon?"

"She's lying, boss," came the merry retort from the couch.

You head snapped around in protest but Negan grabbed your chin with his gloved hand, forcing you to look at him.

"I think you're right," he mused in a sing-song voice, his face so close that you could smell his body wash and the faint trace of whiskey on his breath. "Get over here and give me a hand, will you?"

You heard Simon's heavy boots cross the room and stop behind you. Negan gave him a knowing look and before you knew it, your arms were yanked back, and held firmly behind the chair.

"Where were we, doll?" Negan let go of your chin and crouched down in front of you, resting his hands on your knees. "Oh, yes. You fantasizing about me and Simon nailing you."

He licked his lips slowly and your eyes followed the motion instinctively.

"What's the matter, Y/N? Cat got your tongue? You were very talkative over the radio earlier," Negan taunted sardonically.

You closed your legs to put some distance between your bodies, but Negan squeezed your thighs in warning and forced them further apart.

"Tell me what you thought about last night."

You squirmed in your seat, Negan's command ringing in your ears in the deafening silence that followed.

"You said that you were listening to me fucking Sherry. What did you think about to get off?"

Your eyes went wide like saucers and you desperately tried to come up with a plausible excuse, but your mind went completely blank. Sharing a kinky fantasy over the radio with your best friends was one thing. But confessing it face to face to the very subjects of it?

"Careful, Y/N," Negan warned sensing your stalling, his mouth tightening into a thin line. "I want the truth on this one."

You went limp in Simon's grip with an exasperated sigh. As much as you hated to admit defeat, they cornered you. You held your head up high and gave Negan a defiant look. If he wanted to hear the truth, you were going to tell him just that, consequences be damned.

"We were in the meeting room, at the usual Monday briefing for the lieutenants. I disagreed with your order, and we got into an argument over it. I knew that I was pushing your buttons but the more riled up you got, the more it turned me on."

Negan looked at you with a faint smirk, as if the same idea had crossed his mind before.

"You decided that if I was bold enough to backtalk in front of your men, then I would also be punished in front of them. Simon pinned me down on the meeting table, and the two of you took turns having your way with me."

Negan's pupils dilated, the primal reaction urging you to continue.

"All the lieutenants were watching us with hunger and envy that they could only look, but not touch or taste me. I was completely exposed and at your mercy, and yet felt safe and in control of the situation, because that was exactly what I wanted. To be taken, dominated, marked and used for your pleasure. You kept teasing me, edging me, until I was a begging mess. And in the end, you came inside me, breeding me."

Negan tsked with a shake of his head.

"And you were hiding all of this from me? Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But don't worry, we will rectify the situation right now."

Your heart dropped as the meaning of his words sank in. This was it. You were going to be demoted, lose your friends, the respect of the Saviors and could never go near Negan and Simon again. Or they would kick you out of the Sanctuary even. And all of this because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. Now you knew why the ironing of the escapees had been postponed. Negan had deemed your punishment more urgent.

"You wanna pay close attention to this, because I'm only going to say it once. Hearing your dirty little confession over the radio made me and Simon hard as steel. So we decided to make your wish come true."

You blinked twice, expecting to wake up from what seemed to be the weirdest dream you had ever had. You were never going to stuff yourself full of food before bed again.

"But I have two conditions. Are you with me, doll?"

You nodded weakly as Negan's fingers drew a zigzag pattern on your jeans.

"One: as much as the thought of fucking you in front of my men is tickling my balls, I am not letting those fuckers lay their eyes on you. It's going to be just you, me and Simon."

The offer sounded more than fair to you.

"Two: you know well I don't share my gals with anyone, except for when I have a moresome with my wives, and I only allow them to fuck each other because I get to watch. What's mine is mine."

Your breath hitched as he moved his hands further up, the tip of his fingers skimming the apex of your thighs.

"But since your fantasy involved my right-hand man as well, I'm willing to bend the rules just this once."

Heat pooled in your belly as you watched him, mesmerized by his usually hazel eyes darkening to dark chocolate.

"So, tonight I get exclusive membership at your pussy bar, no exceptions. You will be my little breeding bitch only," he stroked your clothed centre, eliciting a pathetic whine from you. "As for other parts of your body, sharing is caring." Negan looked up at Simon flashing his pearly whites, before his eyes settled back on you.

You stared at him at a loss for words. One part of you was cheering you on to seize the opportunity and accept the indecent proposal, while the other was adamant that you were going to wake up any minute. Negan lifted his gloved hand to your cheek and traced your lower lip, expecting an answer. You let your body do the talking and opened your mouth to run your tongue over his thumb, tracing a shiny path on the black leather. If this was indeed just a dream, you were going to make sure it would be a wet one.

"Damn, Simon, I knew she was going to be trouble from the moment we met her," Negan drawled, his eyes heavy with desire.

Grabbing the back of your head he pulled you up and claimed your lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth possessively. Simon pushed the chair out of the way and pressed himself into your back trapping your body between him and Negan. Even through two layers of clothing you could feel the outline of his hard-on, earning a low moan from you.

"Easy, Simon," Negan grinned wickedly, sucking and nibbling on your neck. "We don't want her to cum just yet."

Closing your eyes, you rested your head on Simon's shoulder to offer Negan easier access to your skin. Lost in the pleasure the two men were showering you with your right hand went to cup Negan's bulge, while you grabbed the back of Simon's head with the other and arched your back against him.

"Looks like someone's eager," Simon murmured grinding into your ass.

"She's not the only one," Negan hissed. "Let's get her out of these fucking clothes, before I blow my load in my pants."

He lifted your shirt over your head, and Simon unbuttoned your pants and pulled them off your legs along with your boots. You felt self-conscious standing before the two men in nothing but your underwear but Negan's lustful gaze and the appreciative rumble in Simon's chest chased all your insecurities away. Simon unclasped your bra and you dropped your hands to your sides, letting it slide down onto the floor. He went for your panties next, but Negan stopped him with a grunt, reminding him of the exclusive territorial rights he had established earlier.

Simon seemed unfazed by the setback and put his plan B in motion peppering your neck with sloppy kisses. He placed his right hand on top of yours, and guided it from his crotch to your front, tracing your belly button with the tip of your fingers, before slipping them inside your panties and brushing your slit.

His ingenuity impressed you, but Negan didn't share the sentiment.

"Hands off, Simon, her pussy is mine," he bared his teeth at him.

The primal gesture combined with the possessiveness in his voice made your insides coil with anticipation. Simon held his hands up with a smug look and licked his fingertips, his eyes closing in delight as he savoured the taste of your arousal.

Negan yanked your panties down, the disapproval over your complicity in Simon's crime evident on his face. Simon kneeled on the ground and lifted the garment to his nose to take a whiff, before letting it fall on top of your discarded clothes.

"I think we should catch up with her, Simon" Negan suggested, his eyes drinking in your nakedness.

He took off his shirt revealing tufts of dark chest hair and various tattoos, some faded, some more recent looking. You heard Simon unbuckle his belt behind you and looked back over your shoulder to steal a glance. He was bulkier than Negan, his muscles defined, and chest fully shaved. You watched the piles of clothes grow by their feet until they stood before you completely naked, their cocks standing proud against their bellies. Simon's was thick and veiny, Negan's long and smooth, but both impressive in its own right. You bit down on your lip, yearning to taste them.

"Like what you see, doll?" Negan flicked his tongue suggestively at you. "Get on your knees and show Simon what that smart mouth is capable of," he instructed pointing down on the ground. "But don't make him cum yet."

"I don't make promises I can't keep," you purred.

"We shall see when you choke on his dick," Negan replied darkly before turning to his right-hand man. "Show her who's the fucking boss here."

Simon didn't need to be told twice and placing his hand on your shoulder pushed you down on the carpet. You grabbed his cock and gave it a few pumps before licking off the drops of pre-cum oozing from the tip. He sighed out loud, as you closed your mouth over the head and sucked gently, enjoying the salty taste. You swallowed him inch by inch, tracing every vein with your tongue, until he was buried deep in your throat. His hands tightened in your hair to keep you still, eliciting a muffled whine from you, your lips vibrating around his length. When you could no longer fight the need to gag, you began to move, bobbing your head up and down.

Opening your eyes, you searched for Negan and found him getting comfortable in the chair you had been sitting in before. He was watching your every move, legs wide open, stroking himself lazily. You mirrored his pace instinctively and sucked on Simon in sync with his palm fisting his dick. Negan sucked on his teeth as he watched your cheeks bulge rhythmically.

You pulled back and swirled your tongue around the crown like catching drips from a melting ice cream cone. Simon lowered his hand to the back of your head, spreading his fingers wide for a solid hold, and started fucking your mouth with abandon. Your throat was contracting and burning with every thrust but you didn't mind the discomfort, feeling a rush of blood go to your core from him using you just like you had imagined.

"That's enough," Negan barked, but Simon was too far gone in pleasure to listen, his eyes closed, and head thrown back. You kept your eyes on Negan to show him that you had heard him and doubled your efforts, forming a ring with your thumb and index finger around the root of Simon's shaft, and cupping his balls in your free hand. You knew that you were playing with fire, but the thrill was too tempting to resist.

Negan's mouth twisted into a snarl and he jumped up from the chair to advance on you, his manhood swinging with every step like a metronome. You felt a sharp tug on your hair and let Simon slip from your mouth, a string of saliva hanging off your chin.

"I said, enough!" Negan repeated and pulled you up into a standing position. "Simon, take a time-out before you bust a nut."

You felt him swat your ass hard and yelped in surprise.

"This may be your fantasy, doll, but I call the fucking shots here and will not hesitate to dole out some hard punishment, if you don't follow my orders," he seethed.

Still holding you by the make-shift ponytail he pushed you towards the bed and showed you down on the mattress.

"On your back, arms above your head."

You laid back down against the pillows as you were told. Negan knelt between your legs and spread them apart by your knees.

"Well, would you look at this creamy little mess in here!" his eyes gleamed with unadulterated joy.

Getting on his elbows, he traced your mound with his lips, his mouth barely touching you, the combination of the scruff of his beard and his warm breath tickling deliciously. Your hands fisted the sheets as he licked your pussy from bottom to top, before dripping the tip into your opening, and lapping up your juices with relish. He peeked up at you through his long lashes, watching your reactions. His lips were sticky with your arousal as he ate you out shamelessly as if you had been his last meal on Earth.

You looked to your right to find Simon sitting on the couch, watching the two of you with drowsy eyes. He was trying hard to comply with Negan's orders, but it was evident how much he wanted to touch himself as he fidgeted in his seat, his cock begging for attention.

Negan moved his tongue to your clit and sucked it between his teeth, the sensation exquisite and overwhelming at the same time. You cried out and digging your heels into the mattress lifted your body to move away from him, but he wrapped his fingers around your thighs holding you in place. His tongue continued its sensual assault alternating between slow, soft flicks, and fast, greedy slurps. The variation of the tempo and intensity combined with the thrill of not knowing what his next move would be was driving you crazy with want.

You bucked your hips to maximize the contact between your bodies, he, however, had other plans and sat back on his heels. Pulling you down by the waist until he was kneeling between your thighs, he lined himself up at your entrance and began grinding against your heat, coating his length with your wetness.

"Negan..." you whimpered and raised your pelvis to make him slide inside you, but he restrained you by putting his hand on your stomach.

"Not yet."

Getting impatient you reached for his dick, but he slapped your hand away.

"I said, not yet! Simon, come here!"

You felt the bed dip and calloused hands pinning your wrists down on the mattress. Tilting your head to the side you continued to suck on Simon, eager to finish what Negan's intervention had interrupted earlier.

You arched your back off the mattress as Negan pinched your right nipple and rolled it between his fingers. He grazed your left nipple with his teeth, before sucking it into his mouth and blowing on the stiff peak, his saliva feeling like a cool ointment against your overheated skin.

"Please..." you gasped, not sure if you were asking him to stop or to go on.

"I think she's learned her lesson," Simon gritted his words, the sensory overload of your lips on him, and the sight of Negan toying with you pushing him dangerously close to the edge.

"I don't think so, Simon. But it looks like she will milk you dry any minute, and I want to fuck this pretty pussy raw finally."

Negan positioned himself at your dripping cunt and slid inside, inch by inch. You cried out in ecstasy from the sweet pressure of him stretching you wide. When he was buried to the hilt, he remained still, and taking hold of your ankles, spread your legs wide.

"Look at that, Simon, how she is taking my big, fat dick like a champ?"

He finally began to move in a painfully slow rhythm, enjoying as your warmth enveloped him. Crossing your legs for a closer fit he placed your feet on his shoulder, the penetration so deep that you let out a cry with every thrust. Your entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and your damp strands of hair stuck to your forehead. You were exposed and at the mercy of the two men, but had never felt this free and complete. Tension was building in your stomach and you closed your eyes to absorb yourself in the moment.

Negan, however, pulled out abruptly, earning him a frustrated mewl from you that he rewarded with a slap delivered on your swollen clit.

"On all fours, doll. I want to fill this fertile pussy full of my cum."

Simon let go of your arms and sat back against the headboard. You rolled over lifting yourself up on your elbows, barely able to support your own weight. Negan lifted your ass up and placing his palm between your shoulder blades pushed you down in Simon's lap. When he was satisfied with the angle, he rammed into you again, his fingers digging into your hips.

"Are you going to cum on my cock, like a good girl?" he growled and spanked your ass hard.

You cried out an affirmative and continued to pleasure Simon while chasing your own release. A few seconds later you felt every nerve ending in your body tingle and warmth spread to your core. Your toes curled inward as your body surrendered to the inevitable and waves of ecstasy washed over you, dulling your senses for what felt like several minutes. The vibrations of your moans around him made Simon succumb to his own climax. He started twitching and throbbing, before spurting his seed down your throat. You swallowed every drop hungrily before releasing his softening member from your mouth.

Negan let you ride out your high, and then picked up the speed again. Fisting your hair, he pulled your head back twisting your body in an unnatural shape as he continued to pound you. His hand curled around your neck, his fingers squeezing hard enough to make black spots appear in your vision and blood drum in your ears. Drops of sweat fell from his chest to your ass tickling down to your sides and onto the sheet as he rode you, not losing his rhythm for a second.

His moves became more urgent, until he buried himself inside you one last time. He groaned a series of expletives under his breath before biting down on your shoulder as he came inside you, coating your inner walls with his cum. His fingers released their grip around your throat, allowing much-needed oxygen to fill your lungs and a second orgasm, even more intense than the first, consume you. You collapsed on the bed all strength leaving your limbs, as the room came back into focus, your heightened senses perceiving everything all at once.

Negan rolled off of you onto his back, his arm resting over his eyes, as Simon laid down against the pillows, a sly grin plastered over his face.

"Damn, boss," he wiped his brow with his thumb. "If only all dreams came true."

Your reply was a tired but satisfied hum of agreement. A girl could dream, but making it come true was so much better.

You stirred awake at the break of dawn. Taking in your surroundings you realized that you were still in Negan's bed. It was dark outside, but the first rays of the sun peeked through the heavy curtains. You felt spent and sore, your skin sticky with the remnants of sweat and dried cum. The bitemark on your neck was still tender, but you wore it with pride as proof of Negan's claim over you. Turning your head, you found him lying sprawled out on his stomach, his breathing deep and even, but Simon's side of the bed was empty, the wrinkled sheets cold already.

You sat up carefully, searching for your clothes in the dim light, when you felt a strong arm circle around your waist.

"Where do you think you're going, doll?" Negan's raspy drawl made you shiver.

"Back to my room?" you looked at him over your shoulder.

"Nuh-uh," he pulled you back against his chest. "You are staying. I want you all to myself for round two in the morning. And after that I may even change my mind about fucking you at the Monday briefing."

"You wouldn't dare!" you tried to untangle yourself from his hold but were easily overpowered after a playful struggle and his expert fingers finding your tickle spot.

"Just sass me, doll, and you shall see, along with all the filthy ideas I have on my mind."

The alluring promise made you relax against him, dark words whispered in the twilight lulling you back to sleep, and another fantasy taking shape in your imagination already.


End file.
